Bruised
by Rapunzzle
Summary: A little Deeks/Kensi piece following the happenings of the epissode Blye, K., Part 2. With Kensi injured, Deeks finds that he can't think of anything but his partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own any of the characters or rights associated - even loosely - with NCIS or NCIS: Los Angeles. I'm just a fan.

**A/N:** So, I've been a little bit in love with Deeks/Kensi for some time now - they're just so bloody sweet - and haven't written anything in a long, long time. I've been toying with some ideas for a NCIS: LA fanfiction, but haven't quite nailed down a story, so I thought I'd start with this, which is something that's been on my mind ever since Blye, K., Part 2. I hope you enjoy. Hopefully there'll be more Densi in the future.

* * *

><p>He was slipping and he knew it.<p>

After they'd talked, and she – presumably – went to mend fences with her mother, Kensi hadn't come into the office the next day and it was beginning to make him feel, well, "panicked" sprang to mind.

"Much needed R&R" was all Hetty would say. He assumed she was telling the truth – why lie now, right? Even though Deeks had expected her to be in; everyone had. She was injured, sure, but she seemed intent on coming in anyway. And she hadn't called him.

Should she have called him, he wondered? "It's not as if I'm her mother…" he said under his breath, biting a blue pen cap thoughtfully.

"Whose mother are you?" asked Nell, a quizzical smirk playing at the edge of her lip. She cocked her head to the side, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, brow raised. "Are congratulations in order?"

Snapping his head up, Deeks leaned back in his chair, "Who's a what-now?" he asked playfully, hedging for time.

Nell narrowed her eyes at him, too busy to press the issue any further and set a file down on his desk, "Uh-huh".

Deeks glanced at the folder for a moment before his eyes travelled to desk directly across from his. The desk where his partner sat. The empty desk. "Damn it", he muttered.

The day passed uneventfully. Routinely even. Achingly slowly when it became apparent that his text messages would go unanswered _the entire day_.

Maybe she was in more pain than he'd thought. Three cracked ribs and a bruise the size of a softball were pretty nasty for most people, but not Kensi. The whole ordeal had been emotionally draining, that much was certain. But still, this was Kensi, he thought with a shrug. Maybe he was worried for nothing.

But then, why hadn't she come in? Why hadn't she called? Or responded to one of his witty and totally casual text messages? "Hey there partner, oversleep? LOL ;P", or "Remember: beer + painkillers = bad things". But nothing. Nothing!

He kicked the leg of his desk, the audible thud resounding louder in the mostly quiet office space, causing more than one head to pop up and glance his way. "Ow" he managed, after a beat. Damn it. Would this day never end?

By the time 6pm rolled around, and the mundane paper-pushing had long since ceased, Deeks was all but ready to sprint for the door.

"Friday" called Callen in that sing-song way people do when the week is finally, thankfully, beautifully over and they anticipate a long weekend of blissful nothingness. "Beers?"

Sam shrugged his bag over his shoulder and shook his head, "Sorry, plans".

"Deeks?" Callen inquired, brows lifted as he inched toward the door.

"Sorry", Deeks began, "I, uh, something…".

Sam and Callen fixed him with a suspicious look before glancing knowingly at one another, "Uh-huh" said Callen finally. "Give Kensi our best".

Deeks puffed in indignation, "Wha? You guys… I'll see you Monday".

After pacing conspicuously between Kensi's doorstep and his nearby parked car for what must have been at least 5 minutes, Deeks bit his bottom lip firmly, glancing heavenward for some sign. "This is ridiculous" he exhaled sharply, "I'm just makin' sure my partner's okay. Nuthin' wrong with that".

He knocked rapidly, softly, three times and instantly wished he'd gone home. Or had at least liquored up a bit. He wasn't sure why. Turning on his heel, he thought perhaps she hadn't heard him, that he might make a run for it when Kensi opened the door.

He turned slowly, a guilty smile lining his pressed lips, "Hey! Thought you weren't home!". He shook his head slightly, alarmed by the forced joviality _so_ evident in his voice. He flashed his most charming smile, knowing full well she was one of the few people who could see right through it.

His partner leaned against the door frame and glanced at him through long lashes. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come up or just pace all night". Deeks smiled sheepishly and Kensi, as if constantly tested by his playful nature, released an exaggerated breath and opened the door wider for him. "Come on in".

Deeks stepped across the threshold tentatively, suddenly feeling as though he'd invaded her space; that she didn't need or want him there. That he'd been foolish and childish, and every other kind of 'ish' for letting her absence distract him all day long.

"I can go" he said slowly, watching her make a deliberate and obviously painful path toward the sofa, "I just didn't hear from you and wanted to make sure you were… alright" he said finally, as she, biting her lower lip against the discomfort, lowered down onto a host of pillows.

"I'm alright" she said with a patient smile, "just a little more sore than I was expecting. Besides" she said, adjusting a cushion, "I didn't really have a choice".

"Ah", Deeks understood at last. "Hetty".

"Indeed", Kensi answered.

Deeks closed the door behind him and hoisted a bag of tacos. "Food".

"You always bring the good stuff" Kensi smiled, leaning forward to reach for him, but stopping as the offending cracked ribs stabbed at her side, causing a sudden sharp intake of breath.

Deeks lurched forward quickly, "Ah, don't get up. I saw how long it took you to sit down in the first place", he teased. He set the bag of tacos down on the coffee table in front of her and removed his leather jacked, hanging it on the door knob. Kensi narrowed her dark eyes at him but decided to let the comment pass. She reached for a taco before settling back, "Hot sauce is in the fridge. Just inside the door".

He disappeared into the kitchen. "How many painkillers are you on?" he called.

"Just enough" she called back, "why?"

"No reason". A moment later Deeks emerged with the hot sauce in hand, along with two open beers. He set one bottle down in front of Kensi before settling onto the sofa next to her. Just far enough away to be inconspicuous, he thought, yet just close enough to feel the warmth radiate from her body.

She leaned forward carefully, unwrapping a taco and drizzling it with hot sauce. The loose-fitting grey tank top she wore slipped from her left shoulder as she turned exposing a baby blue bra strap and the delicate angle of her shoulder, lightly tanned by the LA sun. Deeks caught himself watching her and swallowed a bit too roughly.

"So", he began casually, "what'cha do on your day off? Go to a movie? Hit the beach maybe?"

She leaned back before taking a hearty bite of her taco. She smiled as the combination of seasoned beef, melted cheese and guacamole met her lips, her eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. Through a half-full mouth she said, "Oh… you went all the way to Mariachi's?"

Deeks chuckled, watching her chew and swallow happily. "I know they're your favorite". He unwrapped a taco and, after a hearty dose of hot sauce, took a bite himself.

After she'd swallowed a second bite, she turned to watch him. "No," she finally answered his question, "I just kind of lounged around actually".

"Top model marathon?" he asked between bites.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "No".

Deeks furrowed his brow and swallowed before fixing a somewhat puzzled gaze on his partner. "So… you were home all day just doing nothing?"

"I was" she answered, taking another bite, "and it was awesome".

"Ah, that's nice. Nothing to do. You might even say, you had some time on your hands?" he asked, setting his half-eaten taco down on the coffee table.

Kensi shrugged, taking another bite. "I guess I did".

"I see", Deeks said, leaning back to cross his arms in a mock-professional fashion. "With a day full of nothing to do, you didn't happen to find the time, between commercials perhaps, to, oh, I don't know, call? Or respond to a text message? Full day indeed".

Kensi popped the final bite of taco into her mouth and chewed slowly before dabbing at the corner of her mouth with a yellow Mariachi's serviette. "I didn't realize I needed to. Besides, my phone was off for most of the day".

"Hey, you don't owe me anything" Deeks quipped, hands raised in acquiescence, "it's just generally considered mobile phone etiquette to respond to the occasional text message, that's all".

"_Occasional_ text message?" Kensi turned, eying him with playful surprise. "_Occasional_?"

Deeks huffed, shrugging sharply, "Yeah".

"32 text messages in less than 8 hours is 'occasional'?" she asked, arching a well-sculpted brow.

"Oh… come on" he answered, becoming visibly flustered, "it wasn't 32…"

Kensi pushed herself painfully upward, ignoring her partner's calls to "sit still" and, "what do you need? I'll get it" to stride across the living room and into the bedroom before emerging with mobile phone in hand.

"Hey kid, how's the war wound?" she read, glancing up at him.

"Kenz, just checking in. If you're passed out on the living room floor, text me" she quoted.

"Well, I…" Deeks began before she cut him off.

"Hey partner, oversleep? LOL winky-face"? she questioned.

"Alright, so it was a slow day. And you didn't respond, how was I to know if you were dead or not?"

"Well", she crossed her arms to mimic his stance, "I imagine that, were I dead, I wouldn't have responded either way".

Deeks nodded, "Touché".

Kensi smiled, knowing she had thoroughly won this round, and set her phone down on the coffee table before slowly making her way into the kitchen.

"So how is the war wound?" Deeks called from the living room. He retrieved is taco and pushed the remaining half into his mouth which he chewed and swallowed diligently.

Kensi emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand and, after taking a sip and placing it on the already cluttered coffee table, stretched painfully, her eyes closing as she tugged the elastic band from her hair to let her chestnut curls cascade loosely down her neck and face.

"I'll be alright" she said at last, shrugging one shoulder. "I look like someone's thrashed me with a nine-iron and feel pretty much like I've been run over by a tractor, but I'll live".

"Yikes" Deeks answered. As she stretched, the edge of her tank top rose slightly, revealing a strip of golden-tinted skin and, down her right side, the yellowing edges of a bruise that was significantly larger than it had been the day before when she had lifted her shirt to show him. When she had lifted her shirt and was all but topless. In her mother's garage, chased by an unknown, would-be assassin. With him. Alone.

_The way the dream sequence begins…_

Without realizing it, Deeks rose from the sofa and made his way toward her where he lifted the edge of her top to examine the bruise. Kensi opened her eyes, surprised to feel his hands against her skin, and drew in a startled breath that ricocheted across her cracked rips, causing her to wince with an audible grunt.

Deeks drew his hand away quickly, "Sorry! I'm just surprised to see it's gotten this bad…"

She eyed him, her lips pressed against the pain and managed a nod. "Told ya. Nine-iron".

"Looks more like a fourteen-iron…"

Moving slowly, Deeks gently lifted the edge of her top to expose her belly and side ribs. The bruise had darkened substantially, an inky purple in the middle that faded to blue, green and yellow as it spread like a stain across her light flesh. In less than 24 hours, it had grown to nearly twice the size of his hand and he realized she must be in considerable pain.

"God…" he breathed, placing his left palm tenderly against the mark. Her skin was warm, and through his spread fingers the wound seemed to glow like a morbid sunset. Deeks spread his thumb across the bruise, shaking his head slowly, his flaxen curls ruffling.

"When I saw you go down…" he said softly, his fingers tracing the line where her skin became discolored, "I thought…" He swallowed thickly. He felt the hot, sharp sting of threatening tears prick the corners of his eyes as the blast rang in his ears as clearly as he had the day before when he was forced to watch helplessly as his friend and partner pitched forward as the bullet struck.

"If you hadn't been wearing that vest…" he said softly, his blue eyes flicking up to meet hers.

"I know" she said quietly, breaking him from his reverie. Deeks pulled her top down and cleared his throat, suddenly cognoscente of the fact that he was mere inches from her body, close enough to feel her breath on his face – Tabasco and onions and beer. Instantly he longed to kiss her.

"Well it's a good thing you have the weekend" he said at last, retaking his space on the sofa and reaching for a second taco.

Kensi nodded, easing into her seat beside him. She pulled her feet up and tucked her icy toes under his leg, leaning against a pillow to shift the weight off her core and onto her right side. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…" Deeks began through a bite of taco, "do I ask how it went with your mom?"

Kensi shot him a look and he nodded. She reached for her beer, but he beat her to it, picking up the bottle and handing it to her. She smiled a quiet thank you and took a sip, her eyes wandering to the muted episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ she had never paid attention to.

"It was… nice" she said at last.

Deeks watched her as she stared past the television set, her long fingers wrapped around the bottle resting on her knee. A number of minutes ticked silently by. Kensi tucked her chin, her gaze coming to rest on the low coffee table.

"It was just… nice. Nice to see her. To talk. To have the opportunity to mend things…"

Deeks nodded, swallowing the last of his taco. "I'm glad".

Kensi looked up at him, a faint smile lighting her eyes. "Me too".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks so much for the positive feedback, I'm so glad you enjoyed reading my little drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it :) I have a few ideas in my head yet, so I'll continue. I don't think it's going to be terribly, terribly long, but it'll be something. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Somewhere between an episode of <em>Community<em> and an episode of _Parks and Recreation_, Deeks made popcorn. After rooting around in her kitchen like a raccoon for a good ten minutes, with Kensi calling from the living room as to "Just what the hell" he was doing in there, he emerged victorious, bowl of freshly salted and over-buttered popcorn in hand. Kensi eyed him before reaching for the bowl.

Later, somewhere between the end of an episode of _30 Rock_ and the start of an episode of _The Big Bang Theory_, he made her laugh. The kind of laugh that drove rail road spikes into her chest and, just for a moment, left her gasping for air. Deeks lurched forward, gripping her left knee as she straightened tentatively, a soft, agonizing moan escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said quickly, "I'm not used to being _unfunny_; it's hard to remember to dial it down..."

Kensi nodded, too much in pain to take advantage of the obvious opening he'd provided.

"Oh... that's got to stop" she griped after a moment, slumping awkwardly against a cushion.

"Can I do anything?" Deeks asked. "Painkiller? Whiskey? Sensual massage?"

Kensi shot him a look and slowly pushed herself upward, "No thanks. Actually, I think I'm going to take a bath. Hot water."

Deeks arched a brow, "Really? Well, I'll get the water going, shall I?" he teased. "Tell me, do you prefer lavender or citrus?"

Kensi chuckled, half annoyed yet secretly pleased that he refused to baby her when so many others would have. Nothing had changed.

"If you don't mind, I'll handle this one solo, thanks" she said as she rose carefully off the sofa.

Deeks gave a defeated shrug, "Alright, but don't come crawling to me when your water polo team doesn't make the championship because you only have one member..."

Kensi stretched gingerly, taking the five or so steps to the bathroom door. "Don't eat all the popcorn."

Through the closed door, Deeks heard the telltale squeak of a rusted faucet followed by the rush of running water. He called into the bathroom, "Hey, how many beers have you had?"

"What?" Kensi called back.

"Beers" he said again, "How many beers have you had?"

"Just the one" she responded, "Why?"

"And painkillers? How many painkillers?"

"One a few hours ago? What's going on?" Kensi called from the bathroom.

"Just checking!" Deeks hollered. "Y'know – booze, prescription painkillers, hot water..." he smirked.

The thrum of running water continued and Deeks shifted his focus to the television, turning the volume up slightly. He tried to focus on the cartoonish sitcom scenario, not the imminent nudity of his partner in the next room.

"Stop it" he told himself in a ragged whisper. "Just stop it."

"Um... Deeks?" Kensi called again. A strained note in her voice gave him a sudden flutter of panic. He muted the television.

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something" she said slowly.

Brow furrowed, Deeks cleared his throat and tried to affect a casual tone, "If it involves a loofa, I'm in."

"God. Never mind..." she said, clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry" he chuckled, standing and approaching the door to hear her better over the running water, "what is it?"

"Really, it's nothing" she answered, turning off the faucet.

Deeks closed his eyes a moment, angry at himself for perhaps taking the joke a tad too far. "I'm being serious, what do you want to ask?"

"Now he's being serious..." he heard her mutter from behind the closed door and a smile crossed his lips.

"I can't..." she began, an irritated grunt followed. "I need to ask you to do something for me, but it means you have to pretend to be a grownup for just a few minutes. Think you can do that?"

"Sure thing" he called through the door.

Silence. Deeks inched closer, all but pressing his ear against the white-washed wood.

"Kens?" he called.

"Come in" she said at last.

Deeks straightened abruptly, "Okay, _this_ is how the dream sequence starts..." he said quietly.

"What?" Kensi called?

Deeks cleared his throat, "I said, 'excuse me?'"

"Come in" Kensi ordered with greater force.

"Um... okay" Deeks called, turning the knob slowly and inching the door open, "I'm coming in!"

"I know that..." she said, exasperated.

Deeks entered, eyes closed, his hand outstretched to block any potential view.

"Are you decent?" he asked, arm flailing dramatically.

Kensi reached out to swat at him as he drew nearer. "Stop that. I'm decent, that's the problem."

Deeks opened his eyes, confused. "Um..."

She was indeed decent. Fully-dressed in fact. The white claw-foot tub beside her was filled, nearly to the brim, with steaming water.

"I... don't understand" he said slowly.

Kensi exhaled heavily, "I can't... I can't get my arm up above my head" she said, embarrassment creeping into her voice.

"The bruise wasn't so bad yesterday and I can't get my top off..."

If Deeks hadn't known his partner better, he would have sworn he saw the slightest flush of pink spread across her cheeks and bleed into her ears. He softened. "No problem."

"I'm asking you as my partner to be serious here" Kensi said quickly. "Just help me get my arm out and unhook my bra and get the hell out."

"Done."

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, nodding at him once before turning her back to him. Deeks took a step toward her as she raised her right arm as high as she could, biting her bottom lip with the movement.

"That's it?" he asked, her elbow lifting no higher than her shoulder.

Kensi nodded, "Afraid so."

"No problem." Deeks lifted the edge of her top to expose her back, "I'm gonna do this slow-like so I don't hurt you, ready?"

She nodded again. Deeks manoeuvred the loose-fitting top over her left shoulder so Kensi could slip her arm through before he pulled the top over her head and down her right arm.

"There. Easy enough" he said, tossing the shirt in a nearby hamper.

Kensi rolled her eyes, glancing at him in the mirror. As he reached for the clasp on her bra, Kensi stopped him.

"Wait, wait!"

Deeks raised his hands in surrender. "What?"

"Um..." she looked around the room, "ah, hand me that towel, would ya?"

Deeks took a step to the left where a white bath sheet sat folded on a nearby stand. He handed it to her.

"Towel."

"Thanks." Taking it from him, Kensi shook the towel loose and held it in front of her body, blocking her reflection in the mirror. Deeks understood immediately and arched a brow from over her shoulder. Kensi cocked her head to the left, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"Sorry partner, this show ain't free."

Deeks nodded, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth, "I didn't think so for a minute."

He reached forward, his fingertips brushing her bare skin as he unhooked her bra. The garment fell open, slipping off her left shoulder. He looked up to see her watching him in the mirror. He smiled, "Need me for anything else?"

Kensi smiled deviously and wrapped the towel around her back with her good arm, "That'll do it."

Deeks nodded slowly, his eyes drooping closed in acquiescence. "You say that now..."

"And the adult portion of the evening has come to an abrupt end..." Kensi declared sarcastically. She turned to face him and raised her right arm slowly, pointing at the door, "Out."

Deeks lifted his hands, backing slowly toward the exit. As he turned to pull the door shut behind him, Kensi called to him from the pale-lit room. He looked up at her, dark hair strewn across her bare shoulders, nothing but two feet and a while cotton towel separating them, and swallowed.

"Thank you" she said with a shy smile.

Deeks nodded, "Anytime."

He woke at what appeared to be midway through an episode of _Family Guy_, sitting up suddenly and, for just a moment, wondering where he was. Not his apartment. No, too messy. Then it hit him – Kensi.

He looked at the clock above the television which was blinking 4:52. He shook his head and leaned forward with a groan, reaching for her mobile phone on the coffee table. 1:12 in the morning. Damn. Had she gotten out of the tub and just, what, left him there? Strange that she hadn't turned off the television. Or the lights. He dragged a hand over his face and downed the last sip of his beer.

"Kens?" he called.

Nothing.

Deeks stood, turning off the television and approaching the bathroom door, the floor board squawking under his feet. "Kens?" he called again, a bit louder. Still nothing.

Deeks rapped gently on the bathroom door, "Kensi? Everything okay?"

Silence.

His heart rate picked up suddenly. Deeks grasped the door knob, opening the door a crack. Soft white light streamed through.

"Kens? You still in there?" he called.

The quiet of the room beat in his ears. He pushed the door open further, his eyes closed.

"Kensi, I'm coming in."

More ear shattering silence. Deeks stepped into the bathroom and opened his eyes slowly to Kensi's dark hair draped like a curtain over the edge of the tub. He took a step closer, calling to her softly. Her lashes fluttered and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Beer, T4 and a hot bath makes quite a cocktail after all" he quipped.

The white bath sheet was draped over a nearby towel rack. He reached for it, tossing it over the tub to conceal her. After rolling up his sleeve, Deeks dipped a hand into the bath water, now cool. Reaching deeper, he found the chain connected to the stopper and pulled it, nudging her foot and eliciting no response.

"Damn woman, you're out cold."

After the water had drained, Deeks slipped a hand under his partner's neck and pulled her up into a semi-seated position. Tucking the bath sheet around her body, Deeks lifted Kensi out of the tub, her head coming to rest on his chest. She smelled of rose water, soft and subtle, and he realized she must add it to her bath.

"That's the smell" he breathed in a hushed tone. "I've been wondering..."

Turning toward the door, Deeks caught their reflection in the bathroom mirror. He stopped, watching himself, tracing the outline of her body with his piercing blue eyes, feeling the weight of her in his arms. Suddenly she seemed smaller, more fragile than the tough-as-nails woman he knew. The woman who, on any given day, could probably kick his ass. The woman who didn't let him get away with anything. The woman who was ferociously protective of her friends and coworkers. A woman who was his partner in more than one sense of the word.

Kensi stirred, a shiver running through her body. Careful of furniture, walls, doors and other obstacles strewn throughout the cluttered apartment, Deeks made his way to the bedroom. Shoving the door open with his hip, he set Kensi gently down on the bed.

A quick rummage through her dresser draw revealed an oversized, faded white _Hawaii Five-O_ t-shirt. Deeks stifled a silent chuckle and then gingerly lifted his partner's head, sitting her up to lean against his shoulder. After a few clumsy minutes he managed to work Kensi into the shirt, pull back the sheets and deposit her safely in her bed.

Exhausted – from lack of sleep, from heaving her around, from the events of the past few days – Deeks dropped down into a nearby armchair, yawning deeply. He looked up, amazed that he hadn't woken her. "I've got to get me some of those painkillers..." he muttered softly, his eyelids heavy.

Kensi's dark hair was splayed across the pillow. Her chest rose and fell gently with each breath. Deeks yawned, aware that he had just stealthily dressed his unconscious partner, put her to bed, and was now sitting in her bedroom, in the dark, watching her sleep. He realized that, to untrained eyes, this would look rather suspect. Some might say creepy. Kensi would kill him. That made him smile. His eyes drooped closed.


End file.
